


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by Xobit



Series: Transformers Wolf'verse [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bestiality, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little red truck hood is bait for the big bad wolf…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

The crystal forest was gnarly and old, the great crystals many times his height and shielding the path from the light of Hadeen. Optimus did not like being in here, but he did not have a lot of choice, he was the chosen sacrifice after all… 

It was an old practice, so old no one really knew the origin of it, and honestly Optimus did not care to know said origin right now. He felt vulnerable and alone, dressed in a bright red cloak with a wide brimmed hood tucked over his helmet. 

A big cyberwolf had been seen at the forest's edge, several times during the last two and a half groons. The sightings had increased instead of waning, which was why he was in here now carrying a basket of delicacies and decked in this ridiculous outfit. He had never worn clothing before… it felt so strange against his plating.

He was to lure the creature out and then the hunters would put it down. Frankly, Optimus wasn’t too sure that this was how the old texts should be understood, but this was what the council had decided, and the hunter's guild had been raring to go. It was seldom that they were allowed to hunt trophies, and the cyberwolf was reputedly a gorgeous example of this race… and it was a threat, coming so close to Iacon village. 

Venting for a long moment, he nodded to himself and continued on. The cloak and the… the silky soft lace fitting around his legs and hips were really the worst part. He could defend himself against the Cyberwolf, he had his axe and two small vibro blades. It was far harder to fend off the strange almost caress-like slide of the mesh fabrics against his plating. It was making him aroused, and he did not want to be distracted while posing as a succulent little snack for a hungry beast. 

Taking another step inside the forest, he bit his lower derma, steeled himself to ignore the arousal and walked on. 

A joor later he was deep inside the forest, silently cussing out his chassis and tired from walking on the unpaved path. A break was in order! Looking around, he spotted a fallen crystal trunk a little ahead and walked to it. Here the sun's light filtered down, and smaller crystal growths had spawned, colorful and fragrant… there was even a small but lovely acid pond. 

Optimus settled on the fallen trunk, putting the basket down by his pedes, and pulled a cube of blue normal grade from his subspace. It was rather uncomfortable to sit, the scrap of mech fabric covering his codpiece pressed against him intimately, and shifting only made it worse. Well, too bad! He was going to sit here, enjoy the view, and have this cube, even if he got more itchy from it. 

“Why, hello… it is rare to meet anyone this deep in the crystal forest.” The unexpected voice made him jump up and whirl, almost spilling his energon. The deep tone almost had his spinal array melting, though… he had never heard a voice like that! All velvety and deep like the shadows at night. 

“I am going to P-Praxsus, I am delivering a few things to my Grand-Creator there…” 

“Really?” The speaker moved into the small clearing, and he fairly took Optimus’ breath away. Big and handsome, silver plating sparkling in the sunlight, glossy red and matte black seeming so crisp edged it was almost unnatural. 

“There are safer ways to travel there, you know.” 

“I know… but it was such a beautiful day…” And the trip wasn’t that long… unless you chose the long way round as he had. It wasn’t like he was actually going to Praxsus, after all!

“The forest isn’t really safe, young one… there is a cyberwolf loose in here. A hunter stopped me to tell me this, odd that they have not found you yet.” Optimus flushed hot, wishing he had a clever comeback or… something. He had never felt more awkward in his life! And he was decked out like some… some…

“I… I had heard but… um, I’m… really just working as bait. I just thought to take a little fuel.” Swallowing nervously, he looked away, both hands holding the cube to his chest plates. It wasn’t like saying it to this stranger would warn the cyberwolf, after all! 

“Ah… so you dislike cyberwolves?” The question seemed amused and a little tiny bit menacing, but Optimus thought that the last must be his own misgivings and not the stranger. 

“No! Not at all, they are beautiful creatures, but this one is really big and it’s been seen inside Iacon… that’s dangerous. Um… most of Iacon’s inhabitants are small, smaller even then me. We can’t let a cyberwolf run loose, even if it hasn’t done any harm yet, it’s just a matter of time!” That was pretty much what the council had told him, and he parroted them so well, did he not? Optimus bit his lower derma again and looked down, left pede drawing a line in the loose dirt of the clearing floor. 

“Ah, I see… preventive measures, I suppose that makes sense. Say… if there was another way to keep the cyberwolf away, would you chose that over killing it?” 

“Yes? I would be happy to do anything that wouldn’t end in killing!” Looking up quickly, Optimus caught the end of a stunning smile. 

“Um… c-can I ask your name?” 

“It’s Megatron, young one. Now enjoy your break, I need to get going. Be safe.” And with that the stranger was gone as quickly as he had arrived, and as quietly. Optimus felt shaky and had to sit down rather abruptly, his chassis practically screaming for an overload. 

He finished his meal while fighting his chassis on that idea, and won, but only by a small margin. He did not look forward to walking again… but it was necessary. Even if the enigmatic stranger was right and there was another way, he very much doubted that it was a way he could use. And anyway, how could you get a cyberwolf to move on without killing it? They were highly territorial beings. 

Optimus got up and walked on, taking alternate trails when they were offered, getting himself more or less lost in the deep of the wild forest, trusting that the hunters would get him out when they had taken down the cyberwolf. 

Dusk settled quickly under the big crystals, not that it had ever truly lifted, and with it came the cold. For the first time since he put it on, Optimus was glad of the cloak and the rest of his attire. 

Should they not have had the wolf by now? If it was in the forest at all… what if this had been some sort of trick? But why would the council be in on a trick, no that was unthinkable! Sentinel might like to yank his proverbial chain, but he wouldn’t have been able to orchestrate something like this.

“It is dangerous to be alone in the forest at night, little mech.” He started and spun around, but was unable to locate the owner of the deep, growly voice. It seemed familiar somehow and yet not, it had an almost unreal quality to it, and the words were such a close echo of the ones the stranger had spoken to him a few joors ago. 

“Don’t be so startled, you have been wandering here for so long, should I not have noticed you? All dressed up as you are… bait to lure. No, but I had to get help, couldn’t have those friends of yours shoot me, now could I?” Optimus’ optics widened and he dropped the basket, arming himself with his axe, though he couldn’t believe what the other was implying. 

“What… what do you mean?” 

“Ah… youngling, do you not think I would not notice the hunters following you? Don’t worry, they have not been harmed. But this doesn’t have to end in spilled energon at all, I had to make sure I had time to make a deal with you.” Optimus’ optics were darting from side to side but all he saw was a shadow moving in shadows, and he could not be sure of what was there.

“A d-deal?” Licking his dermas, he tightened his grip on the axe handle. 

“It is clear that Iacon has forgotten the ancient pact between the Predacons of the wild and their own ancestors, or at least parts of it. I could almost feel sorry for you…” The owner of the voice did not sound the least little bit sorry for anyone! Optimus wished he had no idea what the mech was talking about but… but this was the part of the ancient texts he had attempted to bring to the council's attention. The Pact of Iacon. But the datapads had been so deteriorated… 

“The… datapads were corrupted past reading, the council chose to guess on what was meant. I thought it was… b-but…” Swallowing he halted, uncertain of what he should say, if he should say anything, but he did lower his axe. 

“Oh well, I had better be fair and tell you what you have gotten yourself into, young one.” Optimus yelped and stumbled backwards when a giant silver cyberwolf suddenly seemed to materialize in front of him. It spoke! This was the being he had been speaking with… the young Prime sat down hard, axe held close to his chest. 

“I suppose this is a shock for you. Hm… The Autobots came to the crystal forest a very long time ago, and settled in their little village, they named it Iacon. But inside the old forest lived a clan of cyberwolf warriors, and they did not want these strangers on their land. But the Autobots offered something the warriors needed badly… every hundred vorn they would send a young mech to be the mate of one in the pack. The sacrificed youngling would wear a red cloak and bring a basket of delicacies to mark him. You, my little morsel, are the first sacrifice in four hundred vorns.” The cyberwolf was too close, but Optimus couldn’t make himself lift his axe. The deep growl was hypnotic and sensual and the being itself was… it was as handsome and compelling as the stranger he had met earlier. 

“S-so Iacon has failed a-and you have come to…”  
“No, I don’t intend to destroy Iacon, little one, I was going to remind the council of their duty and then I was going to claim what is the right of my tribe. Now I think I will claim what is mine by right, first though… are you going to fight me?” The dark smile that showed off the sharp dentals of the cyberwolf made Optimus shiver with fear and renewed arousal. Was he… was, did he mean? 

“No…” 

“Good, get on all fours then.” Optimus whimpered, squeezed the axe handle hard for a moment before letting the weapon fall to the ground, useless. He had said he would take any opportunity to have this end peacefully and without energon spilled, he had meant it. But he had not been imagining this…

Tugging the binding on the cloak loose, he let that fall too and then turned to kneel on it, letting himself fall forward to rest on all fours. He was shaking all over, afraid and aroused all at once. The silky mesh that hid his codpiece would be no deterrent for the cyberwolf. 

“Obedient, I see…” Optimus flushed hot and cried out when a wet rough glossa licked over his panel with unerring accuracy. Even with the mesh cloth in-between, the sensation was scarily intense. 

“And already aroused?” Dental plates scraped along his armor as the cyberwolf gently tore the mesh panties off him. Optimus couldn’t help that his panel snapped open with no further provocation. Warm lubricants spilled down his thighs, soaking the lace mesh they were clad in. 

“Ah...that bad, young one? Don’t worry. I will not make you wait.” The large furred chassis that covered his told Optimus all he needed to know… frag, the cyberwolf was big! He shivered and bit his lower derma, strangling the frightened whimpering that threatened to spill. A spike nudged against his valve and his intakes seized up for a moment before it breached him… 

Oh Primus! It was huge… very proportioned to the cyberwolf it belonged to. He moaned helplessly, caught by his own chassis' response to the situation. His arousal had been consistent all orn, he shouldn’t be so surprised that he was primed and ready to be… be mounted. It had the flavor of something dirty, probably was dirty, but he couldn’t really mind, it wasn’t a processorless beast that was mounting him after all… what?

“What is… t-tha~AH!” Something thicker then the massive spike had just slipped inside him, as if the wolf was wearing a spike ring or some other form of jewelry or modification.

“My knot, little one, it will ensure both our enjoyment.” The cyberwolf sounded so sure, tone a dark growl so deep he could feel it vibrating his plating, that Optimus couldn’t help but relax and give in. The odd ‘knot’ did feel good as it slid along his valve walls, seemingly swelling with each stroke. It was… it was swelling? 

“There!” The snarl was followed by sharp dentals digging into his neck, not harshly but in clear warning, and the powerful hips snapping forward, burrowing the spike as far as it would ever go in him. Optimus saw stars for a moment, pleasure making him so weak he was all but hanging from the powerful jaws, and then he realized that they were locked together. Squirming dazedly, he whimpered as the cyberwolf answered the movement with a short hard thrust. It felt too good… just on the good side of painful.

“Please…oh, please!” A wordless growl answered his plea but the cyberwolf started thrusting, short harsh movements that sent Optimus over in a matter of astroseconds. It was not far behind him… it, he, overloaded hard, filling his valve with transfluid in an almost painful manner until the sheer pressure forced the valve to his reproduction chamber open. The relief and foreign pleasure caused another, smaller, overload to rock though his chassis. 

“Good…” Optimus was too hazy to really manage anything but a small groan, he could barely keep himself up on hands and knees. The knot seemed to be diminishing now… good, because he couldn’t stay online… any…

Slipping out of the smaller mech, the massive cyberwolf stretched lazily before transforming. The silver, black and red mech with the spiky armor looked down at his new mate for a few moments before picking him up. They had an appointment in Iacon. As he walked, others pulled up behind him, some in cyberwolf mode who transformed almost immediately, others already in mech mode, carrying recharging mechs. Hunters would make good mates to the warrior pack’s elite. It was so thoughtful of the council to have provided what they had come for… 

The pack leader chuckled to himself and shifted his mate a little, smiling broadly when the little one chirred and nuzzled him in his sleep. Adorable, Megatron had to give the Autobots that. They had the most beautiful little mechs among them, and he had truly managed to gain a jewel among precious stones!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta  
> Akzeal
> 
> Inspired by works by the Deviant artists Murr-Miay, Peanutchan and Aiuke


End file.
